This study is to determine the value of dose intensification and increased dose of chemotherapy in prolonging disease-free survival and survival. Patients with histologically positive operable breast cancer with one or more histologically positive axillary lymph nodes and no evidence of metastatic disease will be randomized to one of three treatment groups. Group I patients will receive Adriamycin and cyclophosphamide over the entire course, Groups II will receive Adriamycin and the same cumulative dose of CY as Group I but only during the first two courses. Group III will receive a larger cumulative dose of CY plus Adriamycin spaced out over the entire course.